


I love everybody because I love you

by citrusseeds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Songfic, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi Tadashi sings, strawberry blond by mitski, would you be so kind by dodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusseeds/pseuds/citrusseeds
Summary: Tsukishima Kei fell in love by listening to Yamaguchi Tadashi sing when he thinks no one is listening, but what can Tsukishima do when Yamaguchi suddenly stops singing?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 180





	I love everybody because I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first ever fanfic I've written, so I hope you like it! I recommend listening to "Strawberry Blond" by Mitski and "Would You Be So Kind" by dodie either before or during the fic as the songs are mentioned in it!

Tsukishima never expected to fall in love with his best friend by only listening to his voice, but that’s how it happened. He would never tell Yamaguchi that he could hear every single beautiful note that came out of his mouth, he couldn’t. If Yamaguchi stopped singing, he wouldn’t know what to do. It was his secret, special connection to his best friend that no one else had with him, and he would keep it for as long as he possibly could. His favorite song that Yamaguchi would sing was “Strawberry Blond” by Mitski because it felt like he was singing it to him. It was those little things that felt so big to Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi wouldn’t sing often, though. Only when he was sure that no one was listening, and only when he was happy and content. He sang the loudest in the shower, assured that the splashing water would drown out his voice. (It didn’t.) Tsukishima would lay on Yamaguchi’s bed in complete silence, listening to Yamaguchi’s voice that drifted between the thin wall that separated them. Other times, he would hum to himself while the two worked on homework or studying for their classes and, without fail, caused Tsukishima to stare at Yamaguchi’s face, memorizing every freckle sprinkled across his face. Occasionally, Yamaguchi would whisper lyrics to himself as he tidied up his room for Tsukishima as well. Tsukishima didn’t realize when specifically he truly saw the beauty and the softness in his best friend, but it didn’t matter to him now because he was grateful he finally recognized it.

Tsukishima would never admit it, but he created a playlist that he would play for Yamaguchi when sharing his headphones with the hope that Yamaguchi might like a song enough to sing it when he thinks Tsukishima isn’t listening.

One day, when walking to school, Tsukishima handed one of his earbuds to Yamaguchi and played the new song he had added to his playlist the night before, praying that Yamaguchi didn’t connect the lyrics to a hidden meaning Tsukki had in mind. As “Would You Be So Kind,” by dodie, began to filter through the headphones, Yamaguchi turned to smile at Tsukishima.

“I really like this song, Tsukki!”

Yamaguchi’s freckles paired with his wide smile made Tsukishima’s heart skip a beat as he felt his face begin to heat up.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima turned away to hide his bright red face.

“Sorry Tsukki!” Yamaguchi apologized, unbothered.

They listened to the song as they walked to school, a comfortable air surrounding them.

____________________________

After Karasuno’s first official match against Aoba Johsai, Tsukishima’s world was flipped upside down. Yamaguchi had stopped singing and fell into a whirlwind of depression, self-doubt, and insecurity. Tsukishima knew how important Yamaguchi’s first game would be and knew it would make or break him, but he didn’t know it would make him stop singing. Tsukishima felt like he was going to throw up as he stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, wracking his brain on how he could possibly help Yamaguchi feel better or be more confident. He knew Yamaguchi must be feeling much worse but he couldn’t help but feel jealous that he couldn’t hear him sing anymore. Soon enough though, his racing mind grew tired, and Tsukishima fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamaguchi couldn’t sleep. He could only look up at his ceiling, listening to all of the self-hatred statements repeating in his head. 

_ He couldn’t believe he messed up so badly in front of everyone. _

_ He only had one job: to get the ball over the net. And he failed. _

He had practiced as hard as everyone else, maybe harder, and he still wasn’t good enough. The thoughts in his head grew louder and louder until they were completely deafening. Yamaguchi began to cry heart-wrenching sobs that would make anyone cry with him if they heard. He had broken his own heart with the devastating voices in his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsukishima was waiting for Yamaguchi in their usual spot where they would meet to walk to school together when he received a text from him.

_ Yamaguchi  _ (7:51 am) _ :  _ Sorry Tsukki, I’m not going to school today. I feel sick.

The text worried Tsukishima because it wasn’t like him to text so depressingly. Still, Tsukishima replied.

_ Me  _ (7:53 am) _ :  _ Okay, feel better.

Tsukishima decided he would visit Yamaguchi after practice and deliver a meat bun which he hoped would make him feel better. The day was going to be very lonely without him.

_______________________________

Practice had just ended, and it was already dark outside. Tsukishima was thankful that it was Friday because it wouldn’t matter how long he stayed up just in case he stayed at Yamaguchi’s house. After buying a meat bun from the coach's store, he made his way to Yamaguchi’s house. 

He knocked on the door and listened to the hurried footsteps that neared the door. To his surprise, Yamaguchi’s mother opened the door and her previously concerned and worried face dropped into relief.

“I’m so glad you came, Kei-kun. Tadashi’s refused to come out of his room, but I can hear him crying. I tried to talk to him, but he told me to get out.” She looked at Tsukishima pointedly, insinuating her hope for him to talk to Yamaguchi.

“Okay, I’ll try to talk to him.” Tsukishima relented. He wasn’t really sure how he was going to cheer up Yamaguchi, but he hoped he’d figure it out before he reached his bedroom door. 

Tentatively, Tsukishima reached towards the handle and turned it. Yamaguchi’s room was pitch-black, but he knew his way around the room thanks to years of friendship and sleepovers. He closed the door behind him before tiptoeing across the room to sit at the edge of Yamaguchi’s bed when he realized that he was still crying. Tsukishima looked at his hands, uncertain on what to say or do. Yamaguchi had wrapped himself in his blankets and had them pulled over his head. He shook the bed with his breathy sobs, and Tsukishima was sure that Yamaguchi’s crying was the worst sound ever. Sure that Yamaguchi was face-down in his pillow, Tsukishima awkwardly patted his back after deciding that it was a good move. Yamaguchi seemed to relax a little, but he continued crying quietly.

Then, Tsukishima began to sing. He sang the song he showed Yamaguchi that one day, “Would You Be So Kind”. He was not as good a singer as Yamaguchi, and the realization of that burned his face, but then he heard a giggle from under the covers. Yamaguchi peeked out, eyes red but face smiling, which made Tsukishima relax and smile as he continued to sing. Suddenly, Yamaguchi joined in, staring into his eyes and singing much better than he was. When Tsukishima was left unsurprised by Yamaguchi revealing his talent, Yamaguchi stopped singing.

“Have you been listening to me sing the entire time?” He asked incredulously.

“Yes, you idiot. You aren’t as quiet as you think you are.” Tsukishima replied.

This drew a breathy laugh from Yamaguchi, the tears long forgotten. Tsukishima focused on Yamaguchi’s face, beautiful and perfect. Overcome with the need to be close to him, he pulled Yamaguchi in for a hug, stroking his back and running his fingers through his hair. Yamaguchi sighed contentedly and returned the hug. They stayed like that for a while until Tsukishima pulled back and cupped Yamaguchi’s face with his hands.

“You matter a lot. The team needs you, and you have potential. Don’t doubt yourself so much. It makes you sad.” Tsukishima said gently. It wasn’t the greatest reassurance ever, but you could only expect so much out of him. Yamaguchi was frozen, and Tsukishima realized that his face was getting warmer. A single tear fell from one of Yamaguchi’s eyes, and Tsukishima brushed it away with his thumb. They smiled together, gradually growing closer until they were mere centimeters from touching. Completely naturally, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi closed the gap, lightly touching lips. Tsukishima could feel Yamaguchi’s smile under his lips, which made him smile. In the dark, they laid down underneath the covers, Tsukishima’s arms wrapped protectively around Yamaguchi as if his arms might defend against any more negative thoughts. Yamaguchi was sure they would.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and if you have any constructive criticism, let me know! If you liked the fic, it would mean so much if you left a kudos or a comment!


End file.
